Siempre a tu lado
by shionlover
Summary: Todos los días él iba a visitarla, todos los días él buscaba abrir su corazón, todos los días se enamoraba un poco más de ella, sin saber que su tiempo juntos estaba condenado a terminarse pronto.


**Hola! No puedo evitar escribir nuevos fics xD simplemente me llegan ideas a la cabeza y las tengo que escribir. Espero que les guste porque este fic va a tener romance y un poquito (ejem...mucho) de drama. Ya me conocen xD Disfrutenlo.**

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.-El delegado se acercó para ayudar a Melody, que cargaba una montaña de libros en sus manos.

El conjunto de libros era más alto que la chica, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Nathaniel llegó a tiempo para sostener a la pila de libros.

-Gracias.-Dijo avergonzada.

-No hay problema.-Sonrió amablemente a lo que ella se sonrojó.

Tomó todos los libros de los brazos de la castaña y comenzó a caminar con ellos manteniendo el balance. Eran libros de por lo menos seiscientas páginas cada uno y juntos pesaban mucho. En verdad Melody hizo un gran esfuerzo para sostenerlos.**( hubieran aplastado y matado D:)**

-¿Los podrías llevar a la biblioteca? Tengo que ver a la directora ahora mismo.

-Claro.-Nathaniel asintió detrás de la montaña de libros que tenía delante.

A paso lento y cuidadoso, logró llegar a la biblioteca. Dejó el montículo en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria y suspiró por el alivio de dejar tanto peso atrás.

Ahora que ya no tenía la vista tapada por libros, pudo visualizar todo lo que tenía frente a él. La biblioteca estaba vacía, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria se encontraba ahí. No le sorprendió, siempre se encontraba en la cafetería hablando con la cocinera, después de todo, casi nadie viene aquí.

Al voltearse para salir de ahí, con su codo, tiró algunos libros del montón. Se agachó para recogerlos y al levantarse, casi pegó un grito cuando vio que no estaba solo en la biblioteca. En una de las mesas se encontraba una chica, tenía la vista fija en un libro muy ancho. ¿Siempre estuvo ahí?

Su cabello era azul como el cielo despejado y sus ojos tenían un peculiar tono rojo escarlata. Llevaba una falda de cuadros rosa y un suéter color beige, con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata de igual color que la falda. Tenía un toque más estudiantil que cualquier otra chica del colegio, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que nunca la había visto en su vida.

Sus ojos rojos dejaron el libro de un lado para observar a Nathaniel de una manera fija, de una manera tan fija, que hizo que el rubio se sintiera incómodo.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día viéndome así?-Preguntó sin chistar.

Ella abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa y comenzó a observar hacia todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿M...Me hablas a mí?-Preguntó señalándose a sí misma sin poder creérselo.

-¿Acaso hay alguien más en esta biblioteca?

-L-Lo siento, es solo que la gente me suele ignorar todo el tiempo.-Esto hizo que Nathaniel se sintiera mal por comportarse tan agresivo.

-No te disculpes.-Cambió su tono a uno más calmado.-Nunca te había visto en el instituto.-Buscó otro tema de conversación.

Ella sonrió de manera triste.

-Como dije antes, la gente no suele notarme.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marceline-Contestó en un tono muy bajo.- tú eres Nathaniel, ¿Cierto?

-Ahora me siento mal, tú sí me conoces pero yo a ti no.-Intentó ser amable, pero no estaba tan seguro como lo tomaría ella, para su suerte sonrió una vez más.

-Bueno, es normal que todos conozcan al delegado.

-Y el delegado también debería conocer a todos, ¿En qué grado estás?

-Yo...amm…-Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.-Soy la ayudante de la bibliotecaria.-Su tono no era muy convincente, pero no tenía razones para mentir.

-En ese caso, un gusto conocerte, Marceline.-Nathaniel sonrió cálidamente a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-El gusto es mio, Nathaniel.-Sin decir más, volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro.

-Te vendré a visitar después.-Se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió de la biblioteca.

Era una chica rara y tímida, pero era muy agradable, a tal punto que Nathaniel se sintió muy cómodo con ella. Vendría a visitarla más seguido, se notaba que se sentía sola, por lo que un poco de compañía no le vendría mal…

La tarde pasó tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente. El delegado se quedó hasta tarde trabajando en algunos asuntos que le pidió la directora. Cuando vio el reloj ya eran las seis de la tarde. El cielo tenía un tono anaranjado, un color que traspasaba por las ventanas, dejando ver un lado hermoso de los pasillos del instituto.

Decidió verificar que no hubiera ningún estudiante tratando de dañar el mobiliario escolar, por lo que dio una ronda por toda la escuela. Dejó al último la biblioteca, siendo el lugar menos esperado para encontrar a alguien, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

-¿¡Marceline?!-Dijo sorprendido.

Ella se encontraba leyendo un nuevo libro, éste más ancho que el último.

-¿Nunca vas a casa?-Preguntó ella sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo.

-¿Por qué no has ido a casa?-Volvió a preguntar ella.

-Me siento esclavizado en mi casa.

-Ahí hay una ventana, brinca y podrás ser libre.-Un comentario muy sombrío para una chica con un aspecto tan tierno como el suyo.-Solo era una sugerencia.-Sonrió un poco, estaba bromeando…¿cierto?

-¿Quieres que te encamine a tu casa?

-No gracias. Me quedaré otro rato aquí.-Volvía a estar nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura? Esta a punto de anochecer y-

-Estoy segura, eres muy amable, pero me quedo aquí.

-Si así lo deseas.-Se encogió de hombros.-En ese caso nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.-Se despidió de él con una voz muy dulce.

Nathaniel llegó a su casa, sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. Había algo muy raro en Marceline, pero no podía evitar querer acercarse más a ella. Era misteriosa e intrigante y estaba seguro que escondía algo. Algo que estaba decidido a averiguar…

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo al llegar a la escuela fue entrar a la biblioteca. Una vez más la bibliotecaria no se encontraba, pero tampoco estaba Marceline. Tal vez era demasiado temprano para que llegara. Decidió esperarla.

Se dirigió hacia la sección de libros y buscó una novela policíaca de las que tanto le gusta leer. Tomó una que ya había leído por lo menos tres veces y se sentó en una de las mesas.

Al cabo de varios minutos, escuchó como alguien arrastraba una silla, alzó la vista para encontrarse a la peliazul leyendo en la mesa más lejana a él. Se cambió de mesa, quedando justo al frente de ella.

-Buenos días.-Dijo en una voz baja.

Ella apenas alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de él.

-Buenos días-Contestó tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el colegio?

-No gracias.-Dijo ella sin chistar.

-¿Por qué no?-Era muy raro de él insistir, pero en verdad quería convivir más con esa chica.

-Porque no quiero.-Fue su simple contestación.

Esa no era la razón. Estaba seguro que no la era, estuvo a punto de insistir de nuevo pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-Nathaniel, aquí estás.-Melody entró a paso rápido.-Necesito tu ayuda en la sala de delegados, hay mucho papeleo que se tiene que firmar.

-Pero…-

-Después podrás leer, ahora vamos.-Salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

Se quedó sorprendido por la forma tan grosera en la que ignoró a Marceline.

-Eso fue muy grosero de su parte.-Dijo indignado.

-No te lo tomes a mal.-Lo intentó tranquilizar.

-Te acaba de ignorar.-Estaba molesto, nunca creyó que Melody podría ignorar así a alguien que no le había hecho nada.-Hablaré con ella.

-¡No!-Ella lo tomó por el brazo, deteniéndolo.-No te molestes, no es la única que lo hace. Ya estoy acostumbrada.-Sonrió, tratando de calmar a Nathaniel.

La mano de Marceline estaba fría como el hielo, nunca había sentido una mano tan fría.

-Olvídalo, por favor.-Suplicó ella.

-Está bien.-Dijo no muy convencido, ella lo soltó.-Te vendré a ver después de clases.

-No es necesario.

-Aún así lo haré.-Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

Pero, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella sin entender el comportamiento del chico.

-Porque quiero.-Fue su simple contestación.

**Espero que les haya gustado e intentaré actualizar pronto. (Si es que les gustó xD) Se aceptan criticas, aplausos, tomatazos, mordidas, rasguños, besos 030 abrazos y todo lo que ustedes quieran xD**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
